High School is the Teenagers Prison
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: What if, Lincoln never dropped out of high school, the story of the Lincoln Burrows teens as through the eyes of his best friend Lillian Carlin, a tale of trouble, love and lose.
1. Chapter 1

I lightly twirl a stray piece of dirty blonde hair around my finger, my eyes focused on the black board, and listen to the noises of chalk squeaking.

I was the odd ball of the class, everyone dressing in the latest fashion, and I look down to my dress of purple with it's sixties style, and black bell bottom jeans, the old sneakers, finally my bangles on both my arms, and the final touch to my miss match outfit a blazer with a hood sawn to it.

I look around the class room, and catching my reflection in a window. My eyes looked dark, the late night and too much eyeliner to cover my pale foundation. I placed a hand over my black lip, no one noticed from the make up. I then see Veronica Donovan.

"Miss Carlin, can you tell us the reproductive cycle of the average bull frog….?" his voice bitter showing it wasn't the first time he asked me the question, and I looked to my empty space next to me, and I rubbed the side of my face.

"Five years!" I answer not sure of my answer, and I knew it was wrong from the look in his eyes glaring down on me.

"Well if you spent a little less time partying, and started doing homework Miss Carlin, you might scrap a passing grade!" he then moved along to another victim who knew the answer.

My eyes find hers again, but she never looked back at me. I didn't really get along with her; she was the kind of girl that tried to show she wasn't where she comes from. I used to be best friends with her. There was a more likely chance of me going to college on grades alone, than us ever being friends again.

The bell rings, and I pickup my bag, it was the type I can fling on my shoulder walking out the lesson quick I before everyone else did, I wasn't content to staying in one place too long.

I then see him standing outside the door, his hair cropped short, he stood taller than me, but then me being a mere five foot three, he stood at six foot two, and my eyes surveyed his ripped jeans, tight white T shirt, and I glare.

"Oh Lil, don't be Mad." his voice smooth, but with a rough edge, and I start walking away from him.

He grabs the hood of my jacket lightly pulling him back while other students pile out of the class room, he holds me tight against his chest.

"Ok Lily, I can explain!" his voice calming me, I could smell the aftershave he used, and last night joint on him.

"Ok Lincoln Burrows, you have five minutes." my voice is cool to calm the frenzy my heart is going at.

"Well want to skip next period?" he asked I didn't want to do this, but hen I had gym next, and I see Veronica glaring at us.

"Ok." I snapped trying to avoid the drama.

Lincoln and Veronica had been on and off since middle school and I was just the best friend. I didn't know why I was best friends with him, when according to my father he got me into nothing but trouble.

We walked our normal route of the high school, I kept pulling at one of my bangles, I remembered the events of last night, it was to celebrate Lincoln's seventeenth birthday, and I end up getting into a fight with a psycho girl.

Now getting to the football field we carry on walking slowly to the shaded group of trees, and I now take out a pack of smokes offering him one, he takes it from me carefully.

"Look I didn't mean to, well…" his voice is stammering, and I know that his trying to find the right words to speak.

"To tell me I'm the best friend ever, and then leave me at Mark Jacobs's part!" I looked to the Zippo lighter he was holding under my nose, and I lift the cigarette to the flame taking a pull to light the end.

"I didn't mean to, it's just Veronica…"

"Lincoln!" I then raised my hands after cutting him off, "All you do is run after her, and I am sick of it!" my voice was a short temp ready to rage, and Lincoln kept still with his own lit cigarette.

"She really needed me…" he tried to defend his actions, but I wasn't sure if he truly meant it.

My hand lifted the cigarette back to my mouth taking a deep pull, and I feel the smoke fill my lungs, and I slowly exhale not replying.

"I thought you were hooking up with Jason…" he finally spoke, leaning against a tree his blue eyes watching my response, and I could tell he wanted to know the answer.

"No, I'm not hooking up with anyone." I then placed my hand on my hip, my whole face felt taunt my body was feeling the worse from the fight I got into.

"Well 'cos of someone telling Becca Lawson and she tried to beat the crap out of me!" my eyes could have burned him with my inner rage getting its taste of freedom, and I kept thinking it was his fault.

"Becca?" he then stared at my face, "didn't think she had it in her…" his voice sounding amused.

"Well it's nice to know you care!" I spat back at him feeling my adrenaline pumping in my ears.

"Lil you know I didn't mean it like that." Lincoln moved closer to me, and I felt my guard building to stop him.

"Well its ok I broke her nose, and she gave me a black eyes, and a busted lip." my voice calmed down, and Lincoln placed a careful had to my cheek with a smug smile.

"Now that would have been so hot if I saw that!" he joked making it clear that I couldn't be mad at him.

"Lincoln Burrows you dog!" I spat laughing hard.

The truth is I was never mad at him too long, he was my best friend. I couldn't think of a reason to keep a grudge, but I just couldn't understand why he was so nice to Veronica, then I remember a good reason. Blue eyes, black hair and curves in all the right places.

It was one of them facts I always faced that fact that I was the friend, and I was happy with being just that, or way?

"Well if you're lucky, Scott might let you see the video of it…" I add with my normal drift of a tone, and Lincoln rubs his hands greedily together before finishing his cigarette. "Oh you can count on that." he smiled bigger and wrapping his arms around my waist starting to spin me in circles. I giggled forgetting the fact that I wasn't really that angry, he was Lincoln.

Walking back to the main building I feel better about the rest of the day, I smiled pulling my hood up and Lincoln pulled it back down, I snort and pull it up again.

"Why do you insist on hiding your face?" he asked getting to my locker first, I twiddle the combination in, as normal it's jammed.

Lincoln laughed while I slam my fist in the right spots on the locker, "I like to have an air of mystery." I slammed again and the locker opened with a click.

"Or you don't want people to see how your eye looks." he corrected, and I crinkle my nose.

"Ok shut your face." I snap finding my English books, and then shut the locker, "you coming to class?" I asked never knowing if Lincoln ever had an intention of attending a class today.

"Can I sit with you?" he replied push me lightly with his hand catching me before I bumped into someone in the crowded hall.

"Linc you not wanting to sit with your precious Veronica…" I sound like a airhead waffling my hands around myself.

"No I think I've got to make it up to you…" he smiled.

"And copy my notes!" I added watching his face fall, I laughed.

"You know if you keep act like that I'll skip." he said in his own defence, and then walking away.

I reach out grabbing his arm, and then pull him back towards me, he comes back willingly.

"Ok you can copy my notes…" I pout watching his eyes study mine with a satisfied smile.

"You know you love Me." his voice crisp, and I sigh thinking how he spoke of love so simply.

Getting to Lincoln's locker he opened it quickly, and I can see all his junk in there, and my eyes fall on a picture of myself him, and his little brother Michael. I could remember that scene, and how we jumped around the small garden, Lincoln chasing me and Michael with a water hose.

I see her approach, and my stomach sinks again. "Lincoln you coming to English?" she asked her voice was the same tone, a mix of snooty and deep loath when ever I was around.

"Yeah I'm going with Lily." he pointed me out, and I lift a hand waving it, and then placed a finger in my mouth I could feel my nerves rising, and the need to hide.

"Well I was thinking we can sit together…" she was leaning closer to him, and I could sense her need, I use this time to turn and look down the hall to avoid looking at the kiss.

"Veronica, I'm still sitting with lily." he finally said, and I could hear her soon sigh from the finished make out session, and I push my hands into my pocket playing with my smokes.

"Lincoln, what I tell you about smoking." she then laughed, "it's not good…."

I dig my fingernails into my palm, as I start to walk away; I really wasn't in the mood to listen to the bicker of Lincoln and Veronica.

"Lil wait up!" Lincoln shouted after me, and I hear his sneakers squeak on the ground behind me, he skidded to a stop holding my shoulders to stop himself from falling, and then crushing me into a trophy case.

"Linc!" I now feel the air pushed from my lungs, and the smell of him filling my brain, and I tried to keep my feet firm on the ground.

"Why do you two not get on any more?" his question snapped my attention, I didn't like it when he asked this.

"Linc, really we are going to be late." my attempt to skip this conversation, I spent most of my time avoiding that question.

"No I mean, one minute you're fine, then you're moody." he then watched my eyes from under my hood, did he think he would get the answer that simply.

"Look I don't want to be the third wheel while you make out with your girlfriend in the hallway!" my nails digging so deep into my palms I could feel the tiny beads of sweat dripping making my hands damp.

"I'm sorry, I mean…." he shrugged, and I tried to control my temper, I wasn't going let her win.

I knew that she only did this as a way of showing her victory. Veronica loved to have Lincoln, and at times I wondered why she wanted to hurt me so much, then I remember that night, and then know why.

"I'm just not sure what I am to you Lincoln." my voice dull, and I looked to the class room coming into view.

"You're my best friend Lillian; please don't be mad, I promise no more making out in front of you…" he held his hand up, "Scouts honour!"

I laugh pushing him closer to the class, "you never were a scout!" I spit out, and he joins in laughing.

"No but Michael's one…" he then smiled following me in the class.

Then English class was the same, and a part of me wished I'd skipped this lesson. I find a folded up piece of paper on my note book, and I smiled opening it o the sly.

_Want to come round mine tonight?_

I look over the note before picking up my pen, my eyes turning to see Veronica, and her friends staring at me, then the note on my desk.

_Is she going to be there?_

I try not to push the pen too deep into the paper, and I couldn't control the sudden feeling of lumps rising in my throat. The last thing I wasn't was to sit round playing chess with Michael while Lincoln and Veronica made out.

I slid the note back to him, then paying attention to Miss Bostel talk about the themes in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Lincoln quickly glanced towards Veronica, then back to me. His hand finding his pen, but kept his eyes up and I looked down to see the note back. I open it quickly to see.

_No she's got glee club, so just me you, Michael has chess club._

_Please come, I'll order pizza!_

I laugh lightly to the note, I knew fully well now why Veronica wasn't so happy, in all the after school activities, and homework, me and Lincoln did spend the most time together.

I picked up the pen, and kept my eyes forward, then thought to myself how Lincoln and I have mastered the note passing game.

_FINE! Temp me with pizza, better have soda and you win, dope head!_

Lincoln opened the note, and then lightly nudged my feet with his, his hand lightly touching my arm.

"I always win Lil…." his eyes wide pointing to the clock, "want to pick Michael up for me please."

I then turn seeing her sick smile, "yeah sure!" I snapped now looking to the piece of paper.

_You know you love me._

I tuck the note away and again the sinking feeling continues…


	2. Chapter 2

**late disclaimer! **I don't own any of the characters from Prison Break, and I am fully aware that Lincoln dropped out of High school at 15, but then this is a WHAT IF, and so it doesn't follow the plot line of Prison Break, please remember to review, and alert as I will be updating as much as I can!

**Chapter 2**

I wait outside of Michael's school, it was still light out as the soft wind blows my hair over my face. I take out a hair band pulling it out my eyes scanning the group of kids exiting the school.

I wave finding him walking closer to me, his blue eyes so like his brothers finds my green. "His not picking me up?" Michael said dry watching the other kids being picked up by parents and siblings.  
I sigh, Michael may be thirteen but he acted older than me and Lincoln combined.  
"Hay you got me!" I said in my own defence, but then I knew the feeling of being left behind.

"Lily, you really do defend my brother too much." he spoke pulling his back pack over his shoulder, and I start following him back to his house not to far from his middle school.

Michael and Lincoln was at another foster home, and I keep thinking of their foster mother, she was the type that work three jobs so was never really home.

"Lily, what happened to your face?" he asked as we threw our bags on the coat stand heading for the living room. It was the first time he saw my face properly after I take off my jacket hanging it up. I quickly place a hand over the eye to hide it.

"Nothing, I just into a little fight." I now find my normal chair resting down picking up the television remote, and Michael stands in the way.

"A fight!" he now sits by my side taking a closer look to my eyes, then sighed, that sigh that made me see how he was disappointed with me.

"I can understand Linc fighting, but you." he let my face go and I pull my bangle again feeling like I wasn't the older person.

"Look I'm fine, and guess what…" I then smile watching his face change for concern to curious.

"What?" he asked feeling like I was about to revel the meaning of life.

I lightly suck my index finger before quickly pushing it into his ear, "Wet Willy!" I giggled while he placed a hand over his ear.

"Lily that's not funny!" he protests while I still laugh, "I mean it's gross…" he then smiled again leaving my black eye alone.

I now sit listening to my walkman while Michael is getting ready for chess club; I lightly find my copy of Romeo and Juliet, as I open to the right page I could hear the front door opening, the normal squeak then slam made my head turn turning my walkman off.

Lincoln leaned on the door frame smiling on me, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm not impressed…." I then placed the book up to my eyes, and pretend to read it. Lincoln moving in front of me taking the book, and then pulled it down to expose my face.

"Lily, what did I do now?" he asked moving my school bag sitting next to me, and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Lincoln, did you want me to meet Michael, so you can. So you can be with Veronica?" I watch his face in silence, and then started biting the inside of my cheek.

"No." he said quickly, and then placed a hand down on my thigh, my eyes glance from his hand, then to his eyes.

"Lil, I can't tell you." he spoke softly, and I watch his face close to mine. "Please I rented a movie." he then moves his hand from my thigh making me breathe out quickly.

"Ok, well Michael's in his room." my eyes find my book again, he sighed getting to his feet walking out the room, then popped his head in the door one more time.

"I will take Michael to his chess club, then come back, order pizza, and then watch the horror of, The Texas chainsaw massacre." He held the tape up, and then laughed throwing at me to catch.

I dropped my book catching the tape, and felt my stomach twirl. This film was said to be really scary, and I placed it down picking my book up reading it again.

Michael now walking back into the lounge, he smiled throwing a flannel at me, "Clean up, you look a mess…" he laughed, Lincoln standing behind him.

"It's ok." I now smiled to Michael, "I'm gonna use your shower while you're gone." my eyes trying to avoid Lincoln.

"Well that's a bust." Lincoln now joked moving to his jacket, Michael doing the same.

"Be good lily!" Lincoln said, and now Michael rolled his eyes. "Come on Linc." Michael now pushed his brother out the front door, and I now pick myself up and headed for the bathroom.

I lightly step out after showering; I unconscientiously wrapped a towel around, and then another around my hair. The silence in the house made it easy for me to slowly tip toe with my clothes from the bathroom to Lincoln's room.

I now look to Lincoln's walls, some are girlie photos, and then his photo wall, I smiled playing my fingers over the picture of me and him, and I bit my lip seeing him and Veronica. I pull the towel up, and smiled finally at the photo taken on my thirteenth birthday. We was on a bouncy castle, me, Veronica, Michael and Lincoln jumping together. I tried not to dwell on how things where then, to how they are now.

"See something you like?" Lincoln said making me jump, I turned around holding the towel up, and he gave me a sly smile.

"I didn't think you be home yet." I replied feeling like I was turning a dark shade of red.

"Your eye doesn't look that bad." he spoke while stepping closer to me, then placed a hand under my chin. "But that lip…" he kept my face still, and I was holding my breath feeling his hand, his breath, and my legs wanted to cave in.

Lincoln then stepped away now, and I exhale. "Lincoln, I'm just gonna get dress, you ordering that pizza?" I now keep both my hands tight on the towel.

Lincoln gives me one more look over before walking out the bed room closing the door behind me.

I now sit down on his bed, I could smell him, and I now placed my face in my hands, it was too much. I couldn't keep fooling myself into believing that Lincoln would ever be more than just my friends. I now stand back up, and then dry myself off before finding a pair of Lincoln's sweats and a baggy shirt. I take in the smell, and take the towel off my hair brushing out the knots, and then placing it in a messy ponytail.

I finally look at my reflection, and my eye is better since this morning, but I can see the cut in my lip, and I wave a hand at myself before walking out the room.

When walking down the stairs I feel aware of myself, and I now slowly slip into the room with Lincoln setting up the VCR.

"Nice to know you raided my wardrobe." he laughed, and I now curl up on my spot of the couch, I sniff the air to smell popcorn, and I laugh, "What about pizza?" I laughed pulling my knees close to my chin.

"We have all night, Michael's staying over a friend's house." he now joined me on the sofa his arm rested around my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"Really?" I asked trying to gain some gap between us, and the microwave pings, so Lincoln getting to his feet.

"Well you've always stay over for the night!" he then laughed, but I felt a lump in my stomach. I'd stayed over night yes, but that was with me, Lincoln and Michael in the house.

"So Pepsi or lemonade?" he asked while I nibble at my thump nail.

"Oh, Pepsi." I reply now watching him rushed to the kitchen, and then try and stop holding my breath when ever he was too close to me.

When Lincoln returns, I looked to the big bowl of popcorn and then two bottles of Pepsi, I take my bottle with a smile, and Lincoln sat next to me placing the bowl on my lap before pressing play on the remote to start the film. I moved closer to Lincoln, I knew this wouldn't hep me, but right now it was this, or looking at the movie.

The movie was half way in, and my head was buried onto Lincoln's chest, I could feel his hand rubbing my shoulder, I wasn't a horror movie girl, and he knew it.

"Linc, tell me when it's over!" I now pull his shirt to cover my eyes, the woman on the screen screams loud in terror, and I jumped feeling Lincoln hold me tighter.

"Why don' I just stop the film." I lift my head to watch his face, the light from the TV was the only light illuminating the room with its pale blue glow, and I could feel his soft breath on my face.

"No you're watching it." I replied, and I could tell his fingers were playing with the bottom of the shirt, and I couldn't stop staring into his eyes.

"I'm not really paying attention to the film…" he spoke softly, and my heart is running a mile a minute, and it's making my face feel hotter.

"Linc." I softly speak, and his eyes pulling me in and I can't control my focus.

"Lil." he replies, and I lightly bite my bottom lip, was it me? Or was he moving his face closer to mine. I now keep still, his face still slowly moving.

"I wondered why you rented this then, if you don't want to watch it?" my question in short gasps, and I swallow a lump in my throat.

"It's just, I never noticed, your eyes are the lightest shade of green." he now smiled licking his top lip, and my stomach was dropping, and twisting.

"I've always had green eyes," my answer felt stupid, but his was so close I could taste his breath, feel his hands holding my still.

There was a buzz, and Lincoln quickly broke off me, and I felt him quickly move to the front door, it was our pizza, and I now fall face first on the couch trying to stop my scream of frustration.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This pizza tastes funky!" Lincoln said throwing down his seventh slice, and I laugh looking to the one slice I had been working on while Lincoln wolfs them down.

"I didn't even think you stop to taste them." I reply, Lincoln picking up his slice again biting, I now placing my crust into the empty box.

"Well maybe it's just Me." he finally eating the last of the slices, and then looks at me. "Oh Lil, I'm sorry!" he looked guilty at the empty pizza box, and all I can do is giggle playing with my Pepsi bottle.

"Doesn't matter," I smile, the almost kiss; it was now playing back into my brain. I didn't want to keep thinking about it, but I just wanted to have that moment back again. Screw the delivery person, or the fact I could have made that crucial move.

So now we sat watching the Twilight zone, my chin rested against my knees, and every now and then my eyes would look over to Lincoln, he stares watching the episode, but I watch him wondering what his thinking, and I slowly take my hair out the pony tail. It falls down around my shoulder in its normal waves; I couldn't stop picking at my split ends.

"So do you think the old man is lying?" Lincoln broke the silence, and my eyes quickly glance to the TV, I shrugged then took the last of the popcorn.

"No his telling the truth, the kids are ghosts, and they're the same kids that died in the fire. It's an everlastingly time loop!" His face falls, and I see out the corner of my eye him lifting off his t shirt, he chucked it at me. I quickly look away from him, and it leaves Lincoln looking confused, while I hide my face behind my hair.

"Lil are you blushing?" he asked leaning over pushing my hair out my face, and I am forced to see his bare chest, I move my eyes to his face. "It's hot in here!" I swallowed hard, and now Lincoln smiled. "Why don't you just put a pair of my short on then…" he laughed getting more comfortable on the couch.

My mind was telling me to keep still, but I get up quickly rushing to the stairs, my mission to see my face, and then shorts. I really was hot.

I stood in the bathroom I stare into the mirror, and I can see my faint pink cheeks, and my half damp, and half dry hair. I quickly get my hair brush pulling it through my locks, I didn't want to feel this way, but then I wanted to try again, maybe if I get the same scenario again, I could. I froze, this wasn't right as much as I would love to kiss Lincoln, and I knew he was with someone, even if it was Veronica, I couldn't do that to her again.

I slapped the side of my face to send the shock into my system, and felt calmer. My eyes staring down myself, and counting to ten, my breathing calm with each exhale. I am not Lincoln's girlfriend, I am his best friend.

I now move slowly to Lincoln's bedroom again, the door is ajar when I pushed it open. The room empty, my eyes looking around finding the light switch, then I find his draws that have his selection of shorts. My hands fiddle around looking for my favourite pair, my hand slips over something smooth, cold. My eyes looked to my hand lifting up the gun, and I felt my mouth form a perfect O.

My hand lifts it up, my face falls, and then I push it back into the draw picking up the shorts I was looking for. It had to be my imagination, Lincoln couldn't own a gun, and I slam it shut.

"Lil, you ok?" Lincoln asked slowly from behind me, and I turn to face him.

"No, yes, maybe!" I now play with my fingers avoiding his gaze, "What you doing up here?" I now find my voice pushing the vision of the gun out o my mind.

"It's my room…" his reply is slow, but his eyes go from me, then to the draw and back again.

"I like the snoop shorts." I reply his gaze, and then waved them for him to see. Lincoln nodded carefully; I didn't know what to say to him, but my mind screamed wanting to know more.

"I know it's your room, just I was gonna change, and come back down stairs…" my voice getting back to a calmer tone, and Lincoln smiles at last.

"Thought, it's late, need sleep…" his hand quickly pointed to his bed, but I now head towards the bedroom door, but his arm stops me. I gaze up into his blue eyes, and I feel that lump in the pit of my stomach forming. "I need to go, you know couch sleep…" my voice careful, but he stares at me like I was insulting him.

"So, do I smell or something?" he asked, and I feel lost.

"Well unless I sleep in Michael's room." my hand pointed out the door, but then I know what he was thinking.

"Lincoln, I just, I mean we're not kids anymore…." my throat goes dry, and now his giving me those eyes, them full blue, the ones that make me feel bad.

"Look I'm not going to rape you, and we've been friends how long?" his voice serious.

"Ten years." I complete his sentence, and he pats my arm. "We've shared a bed when we were seven." his fingers playing over my exposed skin, and I tremble inside. "Ok, but then we were in footy pyjamas." my eyes now scanned him, and he lets out a laugh, "Well…" he raised his eyebrow, and I slap his arm.

"Fine, but if Veronica finds out, she will kill me…." I snapped watching his sly smile.

"Well then she will have to kill me too." he spoke now watching me, "want to get dress in privacy?" I then nodded, the shorts still in my hands, and I stare at the draw reflected in the mirror. I quickly rushed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I just look at the baggy shirt, and now the shorts, my eyes staring at my exposed legs, my arms, and then my face. I felt like this was going to be something really good, or go horrible wrong. I didn't know how to act around Lincoln when my whole body was making everything so unbearable. My hands place down on the sink, and I spit out the toothpaste, I kept brushing at my teeth to get the pizza and Pepsi taste from my mouth. I added the finishing touches by braiding my hair into pigtails; I fiddled with the shorts, and finally feel like I can face him.

When I open the bedroom door, he is already in the sheets, an the lights are off, I can feel his eyes follow me as I walk around to my side of the bed, my heart is racing, but I can't let him on into my emotional wreak waiting to happen. This wasn't really happening; I was in some bizarre dream. A dream made from popcorn Pepsi and pizza combined.

"Lil, you know there is more space here!" Lincoln laughed as I lay on the edge of the bed, I didn't want to say anything but his strong arms pull me close to him, and I am even more confuse than I was a few hours ago.

"Lincoln," I slowly move to lay on my side facing him, in the dark room I can barely make out the outline of his face, but I can feel his warm breath on my face, and his fingers playing with my arm, I'm fully away of the fact he is wearing just his boxers, and my heart is now in a serious overdrive. "Why do you do this to me?" my question seemed stupid after I asked it, but it needed to be asked, and I fiddle with his arm now, and his skin is warm, it invited me close.

"Lil, can I ask you a question first?" his voice hushed, but I can feel some tension in it, was he going to confess some undying love, say he wants me now, in this bed. I think about the matter of sex. I.e. I never talk to him about it, and did he think I was a virgin. My mouth goes dry, and his fingers are now playing with the pig tails.

"Lillian, do you think, I was thinking of…" he was saying this way to slow. Maybe, he was going to asking me if it was good to break up with Veronica, or that we do a little on the side fun. I bite deep into my bottom lip; I wanted this to be over with.

"I was thinking of skipping school tomorrow, and going to Chi town." I sigh, it was the normal thing he does. "Cos Veronica's birthday, and I was thinking you could help me pick a present."

I close my eyes feeling the fresh blood spilling on my lip, I lick the coopery taste into my mouth, and I feel stupid. I was reading something that wasn't there, and I swallow down a dry lump. "Yeah I'll come with you." I reply trying to not sound disappointed, and I now roll to the other side, and Lincoln wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him, and I feel his face resting in the nap of my neck, where it meets my shoulder.

"Lily, you know, you're the best friend I ever had?" he asked me, and I nod in the dark, a tear slowly falls down my cheek, it stings the path it takes down my face, but he would never know. I find my voice at last and sigh, "You're my best friend to Linc." I now hear him slowly falling to sleep, but I don't sleep, it takes me longer. All I can think about was the arm around me, the rhythm of his breathing, and my heart slowly breaking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The light peeks at me through the blinds; I slowly wiped the remaining tears from my cheek. I didn't want to move, Lincoln's arm was still holding onto me. His breathing is slow to show his still sleeping, and I now slip out from under his arm, my body small enough for him not to notice I've gone. there is enough light in the room for me to get to the draw again, I open it slowly trying not to wake Lincoln up, and I quickly shift my hand in the drew, but there is nothing inside it. I take a deep breath, and now putting the gun to my imagination. I turn looking to Lincoln as he turns on the bed with a light snore, I let slip a small laughed before rushing off to use the bathroom.

When walking into the kitchen I can see that Lincoln's foster mum had already come and gone, she left a hundred dollars and a note telling Lincoln he can pay her back when he can. I laugh finding a bowl. I find my favourite cereal, with a note attached to it.

_Lily, make sure he uses the money for a present, and also thank you for keeping him in last night. _

_Sally_

I smile putting the note on the side, and then poured out the cereal getting some milk, I never really understood why Sally let me stay, or maybe it was some part of her that knew with Michael and Lincoln, I was part of the package.

I sit at the kitchen table when Lincoln enters the kitchen with a stiff yawn, then wraps his arms around my shoulder. "Can I have some?" he asked placing his chin on my shoulder, then opened his mouth wide, I bring the spoon to his lips watching him closing his mouth around the spoon with a satisfied smile.

"So I was thinking, we pop to mine, so I can get some cash, and a change of clothes." I said while he got a carton of milk from the fridge drinking from the carton. I looked back to my bowl, and he laughs, "Yeah then Chi town, we can skip a train." he now sits with me, and his eyes kept glancing at my face, it was like he was seeing me for the first time.

"Cool," I placed the spoon in the bowl after my last mouthful. I then get to my feet heading for the sink, but I could feel his eyes watching me.

"Lil," he said my nick name, and I slowly turn to face him, and I knew he was watching. "I wanted to say sorry about last night. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward." his voice careful and I laugh it off with a wave of my hand.

"No it was fine." I lied, but he buys it hook line and sinker.

"So I'll shower, and then we can go to yours, then Chi town…" he smiled, and I nodded feeling like my last night was a dream.

He leaves the room making me slid down onto the floor, I feel like my stomach was going to take a vacation from my body.

I see someone standing at the back door, and he taps on the glass, he looks big, and I quickly get to my feet, and see that is was a man, he was big build, and I could smell booze and dope on him strongly. He was wearing a leather coat, and dirty jeans.

The man gives me a quick look over and I feel like I am in a bad gangster movie.

"Is Linc here?" he asked, his voice was directed even a little rude, and I find it hard to answer when I feel like he was going to hit me.

"His taking a shower." I finally reply feeling the man look inside the house, as if I was lying to him.

"Well let him know that Frank, he wanted to thank him for the Job he did two nights ago." he then reached into his pocket, and I see a few hundred dollar bills, the man counts them out held it out.

"Also make sure he gets this." he handed me the money, and with one final look inside he turns around walking away from me.

I stand holding the money, it was easily could be at lest half a grand in twenty dollar bills. my fingers play over the money, and then thinking of the other night. Lincoln left me alone, but he wasn't with Veronica, then who was he with. I think he missed first period, and now the phone rings. I rush to pick it up feeling my hands shacking. I place the money on the counter, and then answer the phone.

"Hello." I say in a slow tone, and I place a hand over the receiver as the other person speaks.

"Is Lincoln there?" the voice was Veronica, and I take deep breath dropping the tone of my voice.

"His in the shower." I finally reply trying to hide my voice, and she believes I am Sally. I cover the receiver again to hide my deep breathing.

"Well can you tell him, I wanted to see him after school, but he didn't show?" I can feel the disappointment in her voice, and I now hold my hand on the counter.

"Well I will let him know called Veronica." I then froze.

"Erm, you've never called me Veronica before…" her voice is curious, and I bit into my bottom lip again.

"Lillian is that you?" she snaps, and I now swiftly put the phone back on the hook.

Lincoln walked into the kitchen now with another tight white T shirt on, and blue jeans, he smiled placing a leather jacket on his shoulder looking to me.

"Who was that?" he asked watching my face, and I shrug.

"A Sales man." I reply now walking closer to him, and then found the wad of cash handing it to him, "Something delivered this for you." I now placed the money in his open hand, "Frank said thank you for the other night." I try to keep an even tone, but I know his been doing the things I didn't like him to do.

Lincoln touched my hand softly before taking the money from me, I didn't want to make this a big deal, but his face is like his waiting for me to say something back to him.

"Cool," he now counted the cash before putting it into his back pocket, and I stare from his face to the hand that had the money in it.

"So we gonna go to your house?" he asked placing a free hand on my shoulder, and I snap my attention, "Lil…" he added my eyes still confused.

"Yes I need clothes, clean and not guys." I quickly smile getting my sneaker from where I left them near my jacket putting them both on.

when we get to my front porch I can see the empty drive way, my father already gone to work, and I rip up the note he left me on the front door, the same old, same old disappointment I've put on him. The hallway is neat, and I lightly placed my bag on peg of the coat rack, Lincoln taking off his jacket placing it on my dad's peg.

We walk up to my bedroom slowly, it was just me and my dad that lived in this house, so I knew no one was home. I open my bedroom door, and it is the same four walls all with a different colour on them, Purple, pink, lime green, and black. I take my jacket off throwing it on the queen size bed. Lincoln sits down watching me looking into my wardrobe. I feel weird with him watching me.

My room was the biggest in the house, and I love how I laid out my bed, then desk. My bed side cabinets both with lamps, and I see my writing desk a mess, next to my vanity table I see a message blinking on my answering machine. I slowly press the play button.

"You have two new messages, message one!" the machine beeps.

"Lil, I just heard you busted Becca's nose, and now she's telling everyone that she got hit by a door, she looks so bad, call me girl!" the message beeped off, and Lincoln laughed relaxing more on my bed.

"Well I think you impressed Jack." he snorted out, and I roll my eyes flicking threw my tops and jeans.

"Doesn't have a chance." I laugh finding a dress that is lime green, and I pick it out, and then find my jeans that match.

"Message two." the machine spits out, and I hear her voice angry.

"Lillian, I know your there!" I swallow hard, "I hope you learn to keep your hands off Lincoln!" there was a silence in the air. "End of messages." the machine beeps, and I keep my face in the wardrobe.

"Ah I think she's pissed." Lincoln murmured low, and I turn to face him.

"You think!" I laugh turning to face him, "Linc, I don't think you have to worry, a girl never blames the boyfriend." I added looking into my pile of shoes, and I hear the bed springs as Lincoln get up.

"Lil, I'll talk to her, and clear things up…" I turn to see his face, and I can tell he looks guilty.

"Lincoln Burrows!" I get to my feet, and then watch his face sharply.

"Ok, ok, Lil, I was doing some work, for this guy, and if Veronica found out, she would really kill me, but I told her I was with you, and then told you I was with her…" his voice was scared of my reaction, and I place my hand over my eyes.

"So she thinks that, me and you might be." my face turning pink, and I try and stop myself from breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Lillian it's not funny!" I now throw my stripy thigh high socks at him; he catches them before they hit his face, he then throws them back and I catch them.

"Well you lied to her, not me…" I now giggled looking to my underwear draw, "and if you don't mind me, I am going to get dressed, and then made up!"

Lincoln laughed, "Oh you're pretty enough without the make up." he said, and I didn't know if he was joking, or being serious, so I then throw the pair of socks at him again. He doesn't catch this time as they bounce off his nose.

We arrived at the main shops at Chi Town, and I wasn't much help to Lincoln for buying anything for Veronica, we were a different as, chalk and cheese.

So after half hour of looking around the shops we give up.

"So where do we go now?" I asked swinging one handed on a lamp post, and Lincoln catches my waist with a smile.

"I hear Mark is having a party, want to check it out?" his voice sounds hopeful, and his fingers still gripped onto my waist.

"Ok, a party it is, I still got to get my fight on!" I laughed feeling him lift me up, and now spinning me around.

Lincoln and I now start heading to Ninth Street where Mark lived, and we quickly stop into and liquor store buy some drinks for us.

Arriving at the party was great, and Lincoln held his arm around my shoulder, and had a can of beer in the other. I smile seeing Becca was sporting two black eyes, and her face looks swollen. I try not to look smug, but then I look to my own can of beer looking up to Lincoln, and then pointing over to Becca who tried to not give me a dark glare.

"Well Lil, you want to go to the other room?" he asked playing the hand on my shoulder, his fingertips tingle my cheek, and I turned to face him again taking a sip of my drink, the beer taste bitter sweet in my mouth but I carry on drinking. "Its in Mark room, his got joints!" he said over the loud stereo.

"Cool." I replied feeling his hand move from my shoulder to my hand guiding me into the next room where the smoke was so think, you really couldn't see the room clear, it was a smoky mystery to who was here.

"Linc!" a drunken stones Mark called, and I giggled, "Lil, look guys, Linc and Lil showed up!" Mark's voice excited, and his hand offered Lincoln a lit joint, his hand take my beer, and his, "Ladies first!" he smiled letting me take it first. Lincoln now find a space on the couch for him to sit, and places the beers on the coffee table, and then helps me sit in his lap, and I feel his hand slip around my waist, and I place the joint in his mouth so he can take a pull.

"So Lil your eyes look so bright girl!" Ben said from my side, and his hair in slicked back, and Lincoln nodded, "I know they seem, like the sea…" he spoke taking more of the joint chasing it with a beer. I could tell that no other girls come in this room; it was like the party's VIP.

"I know my eyes are green," I giggled taking the joint back from Lincoln, I take a deep drag, holding it down before slowly exhaling, then passing it to Mark taking smaller pulls first.

"I know, but Lil, you are so, I mean, you are a goddess." Mark added in reaching to touch my pink face, and Lincoln snaps his hand away.

"Dude, mine." he laughed placing his free hand on my thigh rubbing it lightly sending shivers up my spin.

"Linc, what about, Vern on inka!" I giggled downing the rest of my beer, and Lincoln burst into laughter.

"Oh Vodka!" he reached into my bag taking out the bottle of vodka, and I take it with a giggle. Ben was passing me another joint, this one is stronger than the other one, and I feel the smoke burn my throat, but I never let it show on my face.

"No Linc, not Vodka, your girlfriend." he stopped laughing.

"Oh, well she is mine too…" his taking the joint from me, and I didn't feel anything opening the bottle of vodka, I wanted to be the only one, but right now I just want to be wasted.

When Mark and I finished the last of the joint, and we was passing around the bottles of vodka and Jack Daniels, I feel like I could do anything. I feel the music from the cheap speakers getting to my feet, I feel all eyes on me, but getting in the coffee table I start to dance in the still smoky room.

Lincoln now watching me dancing, "Lil, woo who!" he chants at me, and now Mark and Ben join him in praising my dancing. Mark now changing the song, and I feel sexier moving my hips I let my hair down head banging, I didn't have a care in the work picking up the Jack Daniels bottle taking quick sips, then we hear them.

"POLICE!" a boy rushed into the room and Lincoln grab my bag with one hand, and then me with the other. We all rushed to the window, and we managed to both get out, the sirens getting closer.

As we run jumping over fencing we trip landing into a bush in the neighbours garden five house away. I land on my back with Lincoln beside me, and we are laughing loud, his rolls to his side watching me holding my stomach trying to keep quite.

"Lil, you ok?" he asked, but his face is swirling from my blur vision and the running making my sides hurt.

"I'm ok sexy!" I snap, and feel my hand lightly touching his face, and he takes my waist pulling me closer to him, his breath smelt of booze and weed, but I do it, and his fingers work into my hair, my eyes flicker closed feeling his warm lips press slowly on mine, and then his other hand pulling me on top of him, his fingertips working under my dress, and the other in my hair, his tongue slowly parted my lips making the kiss deeper, and my hands run down his stomach to his jeans, we kiss more deeper and intense, I feely my body pulsing, wanting him tighter on me, we roll so it's my turn to be on the bottom, my knees rise up to tighten my grip on him, his pushes himself on me, and I now gasp for breath, my body tight, and I can't control my deep moans.

"OK freeze!" a dark voice shouts, and we are blinded by a bright light, "I found two more!" he turns around to another officer, and I feel my stomach sink. I was so going to be in so much trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author warning! : **This chapter contains marital that some may find offence and disturbing, you have been warned.

(next update will be tomorrow night XoXo keep all reviews coming)

**Chapter 5**

I fiddle with my fingers in the car home, my dad bailed me out, but he wasn't talking to me. It was worse than yelling, cos it was the mad where he couldn't even look at me.

Finally pulling into the drive the car stops, and his eyes finally meet mine. His face is blank. I was expecting him to look outrages, even a hint of a murderous glare, but his eyes were completely empty.

"Dad." I say feeling my heart pounding.

"Lillian don't, I'm not pleased at all." he said trying to keep his voice even, "I never thought I'd have to bail you out of prison." his voice braking, and I sigh.

"Dad! I wasn't in prison, I was in a holding cell." I take my seat belt off feeling drained, "Jesus Christ." I now got to open the door.

"Lily, I don't want you hanging out with that Lincoln Burrows anymore." he snapped, and freeze with the door half open.

"Dad, I'm not going to stop spending time with me friends." I try to avoid looking at his face, his voice is scaring me.

"Lily, your a dirty whore!" he placed a hand on my thigh, and I take a deep breath, getting out the car I quickly head for the front door.

He was behind me, and I feel his hand running up my waist. "I don't want you with that boy!" he spat in a dark tone into my hair. I could now smell the drink on his breath, and his fingers move up the bottom of my dress.

"Dad you're hurting me." I say my voice shaken, and his pulls me closer to him.

"You're mine, mine Debra, no one else's!" I could feel my legs tremble. Debra was my mother who left after I was born, she didn't take me with her, as she wanted to portray an acting career, and a child wouldn't lift her budding new life. Last I heard she was doing amateur porn.

"Dad please." I plea, and I feel tears burning my eyes, his finger moving down the front of my dress, my eyes shut tight. He's never done this to me before, he just yelled telling me to leave his sight. Now his other hand moved to my jeans, they start undoing them and moved his hand inside. My tears spill over, and I scream smashing my fist into his face, he grabs his nose groaning in pain. I quickly rushed out the door, and I didn't know where to go. I run as fast as my legs would go to the only house I can think of.

My fist banged on the door, and I feel the cold bring Goosebumps up on my arm, I wait for a moment, then think the house is empty. Did anyone bail Lincoln out? My eyes still strained with tears, and I feel dirty. I turn to walk away when the door opens. I see Michael standing silently in the doorway, his eyes meet mine, and blink.

"Sally is picking him up." Michael moves to the side so I can come in. "Lily, what happened to you?" he now sees my face in the light, he was younger than me, but he stood five foot six, and he placed an arm around me. "I need, to, I need a shower!" I rushed out his arms, and I can hear Michael yelling after me, but I need to get clean.

The water was hot, and I scrub at my skin till it is red raw, I didn't know what to do, but I keep cleaning myself.

The knock on the bathroom door is faint, but I hear it. "I won't be long Michael!" I call out trying not to open my eyes under the high pressure shower, and my face feels better having the water hit it.

I slowly get out the bathroom, and see Michael sitting on the stairs waiting for me, his eyes glanced over me.

"Your dad called." he spoke softly, and my mouth feel open. "It's cool Lil, I told him you weren't here, and then he said, for me to tell you he was sorry."

I fold my arms around the towel keeping it up, and eyes him, my wet hair was now dripping down my shoulder.

"Thank you Mick." I now rub my hand over his head. "You're a too good of a guy, too bad your four years too young." I kiss his cheek heading to Lincoln's room.

I ring my hair out until it's damp, my stomach stirred, but I wasn't hungry, I felt like I never wanted to eat again.

I slowly move on the bed, I now lay with my head on Lincoln's pillow, I can smell his aftershave, my eyes closed I hug it close to my head, it was hard to control feeling myself cry. I wasn't a crying person, I never even cried at my grandmother's funeral. I hated to cry, but I cried, I hugged the pillow closer to my face, and I wanted to remember Lincoln's kiss, his touch, I pushed the images of my father, I didn't what to know him. I curled up on the bed, and close my eyes tight, the tears kept crying I sob them into the pillow.

I feel arms hold me pulling me up, I blink opening my eyes with the lamp light. Lincoln was watching my face, and then placed my head on his chest, and my arms wrap around him, holding him tight.

"What happened?" he asked, and I wondered if he thought I was yelled at, he knew my father, but then would he have expected this kind of thing to happen.

"Linc…" I finally spoke, my voice cracked and felt sore, his hand cupped my face watching my eyes, his face looked outraged.

"Lil, did he hurt you?" he spat through gritted teeth, and I shook my head. "Lillian, don't lie to me!" his voice was dark, and he clenched his fist.

"Lincoln, please promise me, you won't do anything stupid." I plead my eyes red, and my face pale.

"Lily, tell me, what did he to you!" he wasn't going to let this drop, and I feel the tears breaking over my lids.

"Promise me Lincoln, promise me you won't do anything, please!" I beg now, and Lincoln nodded.

"I promise, I, won't do anything…" he spoke out harsh, and I finally spill everything out, my story rushed in one breath, and I could see his face get tighter, and his mouth in a grimace, and his balled his fist up against my back, but kept me close, and when it was all over, he was out the bed, I watch him go over to the wall punching it as hard as he could. I jump with the impact. "I'm going to kill that fucking barstard!" he spat, and I got to my feet holding the towel closet to me.

"Lincoln you promised!" I whimpered, and his eyes shot to me.

"How you expect me not to, Lily, he tried to, he was…" he hit the wall again, but this time I don't jump.

"Lincoln, please…" I plead now, and he turned to face me, and he fills the gap in quickly pulling me into his arms. "I don't want you in trouble because of me." I now whisper softly into his chest, "I'm not worth it." I now breathe calmer, and his hand cupped my chin, his eyes finding mine.

"Don't ever say, do ever think you're no worth It." his voice cool, and he pressed his lips again to my forehead. "Because your worth it every time." he added meeting my eyes, and he leaned down kissing me slowly, my fingers work up his back more focus on hold him and the towel drops to the floor. His arms holding me strongly against his chest, and I feel his tongue licking and sucking my bottom lip as I run my fingers into his hair, Lincoln being careful with me.

I didn't like the feeling of not being tighter on him, his keeps his grip on me, and the kiss got deeper, and my legs feel like they are going to melt away. Lincoln moves us slowly to the bed, he pulls away from the kiss, and I stare feeling lost.

"Don't worry, I won't go any further than this." he spoke carefully into my ear, and I nod. I get into the sheets.

Lincoln stands at the foot of the bed, and I watch cautiously as he removes his shirt, then jeans and socks. Lincoln got into the bed with me, his hand rested around me pulling me closer towards him, I rest my head on his chest, I can hear his heart beating quickly, and I place a hand to feel it.

"Lillian, I," Lincoln froze when my eyes meets his, and I place my hand onto his cheek.

"Lincoln, you can tell me anything." I whisper trying to hold calm in my voice, and he smiled touching my hand with his.

"When I kissed you, it was the first time I felt something." he spoke, and I look to his bedroom window.

"It was the booze." I didn't want to look at him when I said this, but he turned my face to look at him.

"It wasn't the god damn booze Lil, and it wasn't the joint. It was you!" he snapped, his eyes passionately burning deep into my own. "When we kissed, I never felt that. I don't like that I passed you by, that I never thought you could like Me." he spoke for the first time from emotion, and I wasn't going to interrupt his break through.

"I choose Veronica, because I never thought you would want a guy like Me." his fingers running into my hair, and I keep staring into his eyes. "Lil, say something please!" his eyes searching for answers.

"Lincoln, why would you think like that, why you say a girl like me?" my fingers brushing over his chest feeling his steady heart beat. My eyes wouldn't leave his.

"Lily, your the type of girl, that doesn't date scum, scum like me."

I now snap my hand on his face, "Don't you dare call yourself scum Lincoln burrows, you are everything, and I fell in love with you!" His eyes looked deeply into mine, my eyes focused on his bottom lip pouting out. "You love me." he spoke quietly. "You love, me." he said it again to see if he was hearing me right, and I nod.

"I love you, you're not scum, you're my best friend, and I'd do anything to make you see that I just want you happy." my words spill out, and he touches both sides of my face, and rests his forehead on mine.

"Please tell me you're not lying, please." he spoke scared, for the first time I hear fear in his voice, and I place my hands tenderly on his face moving my lips to brush on his, I kiss him affectionately my lips caressing his bottom lip, I kiss him with a soft passion, I didn't want this kiss to be forgotten, and his finger work into my hair holding me gently against his chest, and me finger work to the nap of his neck keeping the kiss slow, his now tenderly his lips are over my top lip slowly running his tongue over my bottom lip, my heart is beating out of time.

When I pull apart I see his face flushed, I'd never seen him look like this. My eyes carefully follow his, and we lay down, I rest my head on his chest again. "So what we do now?" I asked playing a finger over his chest, and he brushes a hand over my hair.

"I'll have to break up with Veronica." he simply said taking my hand in his, "I love her, but I'm not in love with her, like I am with you." his voice is relaxing, and I close my eyes feeling calmed. "You get me, and you never judge me, you have always understood my ways, it was always you I wanted." he then kissed my hair, carrying on. "Last night, I wanted to kiss you so much, but I thought you didn't want me to, I should have just kissed…" I place my finger on his lips.

"Shh." I break him off, "I understand." my voice calm.

Lincoln stops talking, but his hand rubs my arm, "you know this feels perfect." he finished, and I slowly drift of to sleep. "It's lovely." I spoke one last thing, and drift off into peacefulness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke the next morning holding an empty space; my fingers clutched the emptiness trying to think clearly. I close my eyes again pushing the thoughts out of my head, and I feel sickness rising in the pit of my stomach. I hold the sheets close to myself feeling the strange sickness in me.

The door flew open, and my reality hit me hard, he eyes blue full of rage finding me, in the bed of her boyfriend.

"What the fuck!" Veronica spat at me, and I see Michael rush behind her. I didn't know what to say pulling the sheet closer to my chest.

"Veronica, it's not what you think!" I said holding my hand up to guard my face, and Veronica's eyes looked dangerously close to murder.

"What are you doing here? Where is Lincoln?" her voice spat out like fire, and I could honestly say I was terrified.

"Veronica, he went our hours ago." Michael now tried to push her out the room, and then quickly glanced to me with a sigh. "Lil, if I take Veronica downstairs, can you lest get dressed." he spoke softly, and I nod.

Veronica huffed out the room, Michael followed her out the room, and I quickly Scrabble to gather clothes, and put the on.

I enter the living room, and I was greeted with Veronica attacking me. Her hands reached out to my throat, but I hold my hands out to stop her hurting me.

"You bitch, you selfish bitch!" her words hitting me like knives.

"You call me selfish! I said I was sorry about Bobbie!" my words choke out, and her hand hits me sharp across the face.

"I don't give a dame about him." she was now being pulled back by Sally and Michael was holding me away from her. "You just can't stand it, you're nothing but trash, and you want to take everything away from me!" Veronica spat, her eyes glaring fiercely.

I pushed Michael off me, I charge at her feeling like killing her. "I am not trash!" I spit, and Michael got me just before my fist swings at her face.

Veronica had tears in her eyes, "I thought you was my friend, and you slept with my boyfriend, again!" she gritted her words, and I stare.

"I didn't have sex with Lincoln." My words were honest, but she kept crying.

"Didn't stop you having sex with Bobbie." her words hit me, and the memories come back.

It was a party a year ago, and it was a garden party. It was the first time I tried cocaine, the fact I'd never done hard drugs before now, and the buzz making me do things I'd never done.

That night Bobbie took me to the tree house, and I didn't stop as he kissed me, I didn't want to stop, but in my head I was screaming at him to stop.

Bobbie was Veronica's boyfriend, and in that moment I didn't care, we had sex in that tree house, and I remember the look of pain as Veronica caught us, her eyes found mine in a look of pure pain.

Veronica was standing still in Sally's arms, she given up the fight, and so did I, we stood staring at each other slowly I hold my face into my hands.

"Lillian, I trusted you, and you did that." he voice had calmed down, and I glance over her face before biting my bottom lip. "You were my best friend, and you betrayed Me." she continued, and my hands trembled.

"Veronica, I don't have defence of what I did with Bobbie, but I regret it so much." my face lost colour, my eyes straining to see her without showing my disappointment in myself, "But you knew I wanted Lincoln, you knew I wanted more than friendship with him…" my words cut her down, and she stopped glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Lil, I was angry and I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt Me." she then stepped closer to me.

"Well kudos on that." I snap, and Veronica stepped back, my hands go into my pocket turning my gaze to Michael now.

"Veronica, if it's any consolation, Linc didn't want to do this to both of you." his voice careful, and I snap my eyes close.

"Michael you said Linc's gone out, did he say where?" my question snapped open again, and Michael shrugged.

"He said he was taking care o something." his voice sound unsure if he should of told me this, and I felt my panic rushing through my veins.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Sally stepped in, and my eyes stare back scared.

"Linc, his going to do something stupid!" I snapped rushing to the stairs, and finding my jacket and shoes. Veronica is behind me looking twice as worried as I am.

"Lil, what you mean something stupid…"

I place my finger in my mouth out o habit. "Veronica, remember when your dad used to beat you, remember what he did…"

Veronica stared wide eyes, "What happened to you Lil?" she asked, and a wave a hand.

"No time to tell, we have t find Linc, now!" I throw my jacket on heading out the door; I had to think where he would be.

Walking the streets, and I felt like losing hope, Michael standing beside me, and I see that man, the one who gave me the money for Lincoln. I point him to Michael, "I think he might know where Linc is." I say rushing over to him, but Michael stays behind with Veronica; I pay no attention feeling like I was going to get answers.

"Hay, you're the cute chic with Linc." he smiled sickly to me, and I take a deep breath.

"Have you seen him?" I asked quickly trying to get it over with, his eyes look to Michael and Veronica on the other side of the street.

"Yeah about an hour ago, he wanted some boys to do a favour for him." he then laughed, "said something about whacking a guy!" his laugh sends a chill down my spine, and I then rub a hand through my hair.

"Hay sweetness, who ever this dude is, his getting what's coming to him." he tried to sound reassuring but I snapped my eyes.

"Yeah…" I now turn away from him running back to Veronica and Michael. I can't say the words, Michael catching the man still looking to me; he places an arm around my shoulder walking us away.

"So does he know where Linc is?" Veronica asks lightly, and I shake my head. "No, but he told me Linc got some guys to, well you can get the idea!" I felt my hands shaking slowly.

"I think we should spilt up, and look at Linc's usual hang outs." Michael said calmly, me and Veronica look at each other before nodding.

"Ok I'll go to the mall, and Veronica, you can check out Chi town. Lily, you can check out the park." Michael spoke seriously, and I sigh.

"Ok, and if none of us find him, we'll meet back at mine at two." Veronica adds, and in this agreement we go our separate ways.

**Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I walk into the park slowly, I shuffle my feet roughly across the ground. I look over to the children area, and I see him there sitting on a swing set. I catch his eyes, and I quickly move over to him, he stays on the swing waiting for me.

"So…" he said slowly, I now sat on the swing next to him, and then hold the metal chains.

"What…" I add now slowly starting to swing back and forth, "Got anything to tell me?" I whisper keep swinging, and he looks away from me.

"I didn't break my promise." he said darkly, and I stop the swing.

"No, but, Linc…" I start swinging again, and I then try and think if I really cared that my father could be beat or worse dead.

"I'm sorry Lil, I heard you crying in your sleep, I just couldn't listen to you cry like that." his voice a still calm, but his eyes felt strange watching me.

"Lincoln, I just don't know what to do right now." my word slow, everything had happened so fast, and now I wasn't sure where I stood.

"Lily, if you want I can call it off…" he spoke honestly, and I then think back to the man that called himself my father. I remember the fights, the fact he would call me a failure, a waste of space.

I never known a love from him, and what he did last night was the last straw. I wasn't a girl to show emotions, and I'd always pushed things that upset me away, like they weren't really there.

"No it's ok." I now push myself harder on the swing, I just wanted it to be over with, and Lincoln was now off his swing holding mine still.

"Lillian, I sent some real deal people, and I told them what he did to you…" he said holding his hands over mine.

My eyes stay focus forward, "Well I don't care, and he never really cared about me." I spat now trying to moved, but he was keeping me there.

"Lil, why didn't you tell me he was like that?" Lincoln said softly now moving around to face me, "why didn't you let me know?" his eyes desperately searching mine.

"I didn't want anyone to know, its no big deal, I lived with it…." my eyes avoided his for a second, but his hand holds me still.

"Why do you say it's not a big deal, it is!" his voice holding back frustration.

"Linc you were in Juvie, and you left me, a lot went down." my voice seemed edgy, and his eyes burned deeper in mine. "Linc, I didn't want you in trouble, cos I knew you would have done something stupid, and I don't want you doing time for me."

Lincoln holding his hand to sides of my face, and then caught my eyes, "I'd do anything to keep you safe, you should of told me…" his voice breaking up, and I avoid his gaze, "God damn it Lillian, you didn't need to suffer." his voice raised, and I keep still.

"Look if I didn't say it out loud, then it wasn't real, if I kept everything normal, then it wasn't real…" my eyes felt like they were swimming, and Lincoln pulled me into his arms.

"Lil, you stupid girl…." his now placed his forehead on mine watching my eyes, "How could you do this to yourself?" his begged, and I shrugged.

"I don't know I just not want others in my problems; I didn't want you in trouble." Lincoln nodded, and hugged me in his arms strongly.

"I love you, so I am going to have to be the person you can tell these things to." his voice softer, and then brushed his hands over my hair, "I don't want you hiding from me no more." I feel him kissing me carefully, and I place my hands resting on the nap on his neck kissing him back slowly.

Pulling away I slowly look over to the entrance of the park, my eyes fall onto the face of Veronica, and she was wide mouthed, and Michael stood next to her not looking too phased by what he saw.

"I, Lincoln how could you?" she sounded wounded, and I now try to make a gap between me and Lincoln.

Veronica turning away and running away, she didn't even look back. Lincoln glanced at me, then where Veronica went.

"You better go talk to her." I now say getting to my feet, and Lincoln quickly kisses me before rushing off.

Michael and I walk back to his house, and I see the cars before we get to the front door and my throat tighten up, and Michael placed a hand on my shoulder walking me closer to his house.

Sally rushing out to meet me holding me in her arms, "Lil, your father, his." she pursed in between her words, and I hold my breath, was he dead?

"Lil, his in hospital, his in critical condition." her voice sounding more worried for me, than him.

"What are the police here for?" Michael asked, and Sally looked over him, "They knew Lillian would be here, and they want to ask her some questions." Sally looked over me, and I turn to face Michael with a lost expression to show I didn't know.

We followed Sally back into the house, and there were three officers, and one was female.

"Lillian, we just want to let you know, that you don't have to be scared of us." the female officer spoke carefully, and the taller of the two men smile.

"I am Officer Doyle, this is officer Parker." he pointed to the short stubby officer, then finally looking to the woman.

"I am officer Riddle, and I want you to know, you are not to blame." she spoke carefully, like I was a child.

"I know I'm not to blame, blame for what?" I stare at them, and they all look at me scared to speak.

"We found a room, in your house." Officer Parker spoke with a thick Irish accent, and I then looked to officer Riddle. "He had evidence of him committing child molestation." her voice worried again. "Did her ever, touch you?" she said slowly, and I felt irritated.

"I'm not ten, you can talk to me like a normal person!" I snap, and Sally places a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"And yes, but last night was the first time he touched me, in a sexual manner." my voice dull, and the officers stare at each other. I laugh inside thinking; they thought I'd be one of them girls crying in an emotional state. "He used to hit me before then." my voice staying the same tone, and Michael staring at me lost, Sally trying to keep her hands on my shoulders.

"How long?" Officer Doyle asked me, his voice seemed to be only one as if he was talking to a adult, not a child.

"Since I was about fifteen." I reply, and they all look at each other.

"You're sixteen, I believe." Officer Riddle said now taking away the childish tone. I just nod, her shocked glances to the other officers makes me want to laugh.

"Do you know why someone would do this to your father?" Officer Doyle asked, now Parker held a Polaroid of my father, his face was beaten so badly his face was unrecognizable. My eyes stare at his face, and I just shrugged, "Maybe one of his victims told a friend." I reply coolly. The Officers stare at me.

"Was it you?" Doyle asked me sharply, and I now shrug, "I don't talk to anyone about it." I now fold my arms across my chest, and the stare more intense.

"Well if you have any more information, you can contact me here." Riddle now handing me a card with a number, and I place it in my pocket. "If you need someone to talk to, you can call me…" I now shrug, and finally they left the house.

Sally let out a deep sigh, "They was really here for Lincoln, but when they told me what your father did, I told them Lincoln was with you all night, and then went to work a few minutes before they got here." she sounded worried looking to my face. "Lil, did he do that to your father?" her words calm, and I shrug.

"I' sorry Sally, I don't know…" I now look out the window to the officers driving away, and then covered my eyes, this wasn't good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note **: I just want to say that this chapter does contain the reason why this story is **mature** so yes, Linc gets his sexy on! oh and yes I love Lincoln cos you know he gets laid! *cough* Michael is a virgin*cough* lolx enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

I sit in the sofa with Michael by my side, he takes my hand lightly, and my eyes find his. Sally sat on her normal chair. "Lily, if you told me, if you let me know I could of helped you." she said watching my face, and I keep mine blank, I didn't want to open; I had no secret to tell.

"Lil, we care about you, you didn't need to suffer." Michael said that word again, suffer. I didn't understand, why they didn't drop it, I didn't want to know.

"Look it's over now, his in hospital, I'm going to get my stuff, and go somewhere else…" I say feeling the emotions drifting into my head, and I push them away. I am not broken, I am fine.

"Lil, if you want, you can stay here." Sally spoke seriously, and my eyes shot to hers. "Look Lil, I've known from the moment I got Michael and Lincoln, you would be a part of this household, and I know that if I found out about this sooner, I would always offer you a bed." She smiled and winked, "We just won't say that your sharing a bed with Lincoln." I then laughed; it reminded me how cool Sally really was.

"Thank you Sally, can I go." I pointed to the living room door, and Michael let my hand go, I walk towards the door when Sally gives the ok.

I walk up the stairs slowly, and I feel like I should remember, something I should hold onto. My hand holding the banister, and I close my eyes reaching Lincoln's bedroom door. The room looks the same, and I move around, the room smelt the same, the window blinds closed, and I smiled getting on the bed, and I look to the ceiling, I roll on my back laughing, I didn't know why, it felt good, and I let out bigger laughs. My sides hurt, and I finally realised that I was free, I was free from the constant your nothings, the bruised ribs, I won't have to invest into make up to cover the black eyes.

The feeling was bubbling in my stomach, and I now roll over on my stomach feeling the pillows crush into my face, and I laugh more, and my whole head went dizzy, and after a moment I stop smothering my face into the pillows rolling on my back again.

I wasn't long before I stopped laughing, my stomach in stitches, and my lungs burned, but it felt good to let it out, it was just I never thought I was going to be free.

"Feel better?" Lincoln asked making me snap my attention to him, I didn't know why I didn't hear him come in, but I quickly sit up, and he joined me on the bed.

"I'm not sure," I now placed my hand on top of his and his lightly laced his fingers into mine, and then smiled.

"Me and Veronica, we're broken up." his voice was careful, and I then lightly shift onto my knees, I wrap my arms around his shoulders resting his head against my chest. "Funny, she said I would be better with you, she said that we wouldn't of worked." his then moved so he was now staring deep into my eyes, and I now brush a finger down his jaw line, his hand catches mine, and his eyes getting more intense.

"The police was looking for you." I now speak slowly, and Lincoln moved his head off of my chest, his eyes wide.

"What did you tell them?" his voice sounded urgent, and my finger was in my mouth, and he moved it out, and my eyes still feeling lost on him.

"Sally told them, you was working, they just wanted me to tell them, if I knew who beat my father up." my hand touching his face. "Linc, can you tell me something, and not be offended?" my question simple, and he just nodded. "Did you, beat him up?" Lincoln knew who he was, and he took my hands, and stared deep into my eyes.

"Lil, I swear, I got some guys to knock him about, and I never touched him. Even if I wanted to." I knew he was telling the truth, and I nod. I don't smile at the fact my father was in hospital, but smiled to the fact that I knew in my heart, Lincoln didn't lie.

"I love you Lillian." he touched my face softly bring his lips to mine, the kiss strong, and I move to straddle his lap.

Lincoln running his hands up my back sent shivers down my spine, I keep the kiss strong, and his arms were made of static sticking us together, and the world around us was a blur. Lincoln's movements were careful, but still with an edge of danger. My skin burning for him, and his lips move from my lips running down my jaw line. I move my fingers down the front of his shirt, and I slowly find the bottom, and in one quick motion I pull it off. His eyes find mine; I can feel the passion burning behind them. He looks at me with a hunger I had never seen before. I slowly run my fingertips down his chest, I can feel him inhaling deeply, and his eyes fixed to me, I gradually start kissing across his chest, and his hands worked on taking off my dress. It was all new to me, not the sex part, but it was it seemed to be the first time is wasn't a drunken struggle of getting it over with. Lincoln brushing his fingers down my spine, his breath burning the surface of my skin, and I hold my breath swiftly.

Lincoln was brushing his lips down my collarbone, and I can feel my body pulsing with every movement of his mouth on my skin.

Lincoln's eyes meeting mine, and his hand cups my face, I can't control my panting.

"Lil, you sure you want to do this?" he asked softly brushing my long hair behind my shoulder, I nod taking his face in my hand. "I really don't want to rush." he was about to say you, but I cut into his words kissing him strongly pushing him on his back kissing down his chest.

I got off the bed, and getting to his belt buckle I snap it open sharply, it makes Lincoln head shoot up watching me. "Ok maybe I'm not going fast enough!" he laughed watching me pulling his jeans off, and I blush. "Sorry…" my words slow, but he just get up, his hand reaching for the buttons of my jeans. "I need to speed up!" he spoke deep, his voice sounding like sex. I can't control my blush spreading across my face.

Lincoln pulled me closer to him starting to kiss down my stomach, his tongue softly over my navel down my hip bone, his fingers gripping my steady as a tremble. I close my eyes taking everything in.

Lincoln lifted me now so I was lying on the bed with him, his kiss me softly playing with my hair, his eyes finding mine. "I just need to get something first…" he spoke quickly, and I watching him reach over to his bedside cabinet, I didn't know who blushed more at the condom, but he brushed my hair out my face with a smile. "Well I do know how to be careful."

It seemed Lincoln took his time lying above me, and his hands holding my hips steady. He entered me as if it was the most natural feeling in the world. I felt his finger running up my back to hold me closer to him. He was slow at first, and then builds up speed, we breathed in the same pace, and I held my knees up locking around his waist. Lincoln never stopped kissing me, his hands working into my hair. I feel him whisper words of dedication to me, but I keep my eyes close. I never wanted to stop. I wanted be frozen in this moment forever. My eyes open to see him watching me, his hands holding me, his face never seemed so wonderful to me, and he reaches down kissing me lightly, his breathing fast, and I can finally hear my own deep breathing, the feeling makes me wanted to fall, his fingers kept me close on him. I know that I can be open at last, his body tensed the time my does, and his moan was careful, I hold my arms around him feeling him relax. His eyes look intently to my face. "Lillian." he spoke simple, and I nodded, "you too." I reply feeling him roll next to me, and I hold onto him, and kiss his chest. "Forever." I whisper feeling relaxed at last, at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author notes: **ok so I had to re load this chapter as a part of the chapter didn't publish on the story here! Plus when I noticed the error, I was in England away from my mum's Laptop in Spain that had the story on, so yeah if this is your first time reading this it doesn't really matter, but I just had to put this here.... So yeah Enjoy...  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

The end of the weekend meant another day of school, it felt weird walking through the halls with Lincoln's hand in mine, and people did double takes as we walked by. Getting to my locker Lincoln smiled watching me do my normal fist action to get it to open. "I think we've become top gossip." Lincoln whispered while standing close to me, and I felt the eyes of others burn the back of my head.

"Well nice to know all that happens in the world, we are the most need to know news." I snapped slamming my locker after taking out my Chemistry books, then stared to the shock on his face. "Sorry, remember me, don' like Monday…" Lincoln burst out laughing, "Forgot the moody Monday." he said brushing a hand over my cheek, and then kissed my forehead. I hear a few of Veronica's friends snicker.

"Well we have double chem., you coming?" I say walking away from my locker after shoving my books in my bag.

Lincoln laughed, "I think I'll make an appearance." he joked getting to his locker, and I rest on the other lockers watching him getting his books out. "Lil, stop looking like you're committing a crime." he spoke softly touching my face again, and I watch him. "Well I just don't understand, I mean, two days go by, and the police, they haven't tried to contact me." I placed my index finger into my mouth feeling nervous. Lincoln sighed taking my hand from my mouth. "Lil, stop it, ok, his gonna get arrested with all the evidence, plus I got my story tight." he then kissed me quickly making me lose all worry. "It's going to be ok." he added placing a hand in mine walking to our chemistry class.

We walked in, I see that a police officer is standing in front of Mrs Spence desk, she is standing behind her desk, and the class stare to me and Lincoln. We didn't know what to do standing frozen. "Miss Carlin. Mr Burrows, can you take your seats, Officer Carter wants to talk about something impotent." she pointed to mine and Lincoln's normal seat. I try and keep a safe face, but Lincoln's arm holds my shoulder a little too tight guiding me to our desk.

"Ok if anyone has heard, a man was found beaten near to death in his home. We are asking if anyone has any idea who could have been involved in this beating come forward with any information they can give." his eyes scanned over the class stopping on me, the others notice. Even Veronica was staring at me. I pull the hood on my jumper up to cover my face. They all knew it was my father that gotten beaten. Lincoln now placing a hand around my waist pulling me closer to him, and I ignore the embarrassment of everybody eyes on me.

"Miss Donovan, do you have something to say?" Mrs Spence says. Me and Lincoln turn behind to see that Veronica had her hand in the air.

"Why are the police so interested in finding out who beat up Lily's dad? Should they be more interested trying to find out about his crimes?"

The classroom was alive with chatter; my eyes fall down into my hands. Why did she have to bring that up, I was feeling the colour in my face blazing crimson. Lincoln glared to Veronica, and she just kept her eyes on the Officer.

"Well yes, but we can't dispatch that information yet." he now pointed to another girl who had her hand in the air. "Was it true that it was Mr Carlin?" she was sounding more eager to know the forbidden truth. Mrs Spence watched me closely, and the Officer stared in everyone's direction of stare.

"That is true, but I am only here to find information on the act that happened on Saturday." The officer was now more focused on me. I jut kept my head down playing with my fingers.

"Well I will leave my contact details with Mrs Spence, and you can contact me if strict confidence." He smiled tipping his hat and then leaving the classroom, which now burst into a heat of gossip about the happenings of the weekend.

"Quite everyone, I still remind you that we have a lesson!" she snapped and everyone fell back into the silence.

"I hear Lil, got Lincoln to beat him up!" A hushed whisper was the last to be said, and I quickly glanced to see who said it. "Miss Carlin, please pay attention!" Mrs Spence barked at me, and I turn to listen to her talk through our lesson plan.

"So you think she's gonna tell the police that?" I asked Lincoln in the cafeteria, I push my fries around on my plate feeling terrible. Lincoln placed a hand over mine. "Lil, she was trying to stir things up." he now placed a few of my fries in his mouth, "I mean come on, I doubt people would believe anything Becca comes out with." he added picking up my burger.

"Hay I'm still going to eat that!" I take it back from him, and then take a bite out of it, and seeing Becca staring at me and Lincoln.

"I am just worried, I know what people think." my hand moved over the edge of the burger catching a drop of ketchup before it falls over my white shirt.

"Well how can I stop you worrying?" Lincoln asked brushing a finger over the sauce on my top lip. "How about a smoke." he added brushing my hair behind my ear, and I place the burger down. "Perfect!" I see him quickly taking the note I didn't want to eat anymore, and he swoops in to take the rest of my burger. I throw my bag on my shoulder glaring at the girls giving me funny looks, and Lincoln takes my shoulder walking us out of the cafeteria, and to our normal spot.

Under the trees Lincoln hands me a lit smoke, and I take a deep drag, and then another. "Whoa, Lil calm down." Lincoln then took a drag of his own smoke, and then watched the field. "We just get through today, and deal. No one is gonna say anything." his voice careful, and I feel even more of a criminal.

"Well I just worry, ok." I now kick my sneaker in a patch of dirt, and now focus on hem of my shirt getting covers in dust from the dirt I kicked up.

Lincoln was now holding a hand over his face, he grunted loud, and I pulled on my smoke, and tried to ignore it.

"Lillian, I jut don't know what you have to lose." he stepped closer to me, his face loomed down to mine, and I bite into my bottom lip. "I just don't want to lose you." I spoke softly, and Lincoln brushed hair out my face, his eyes full of compassion. "I promise you, when this is all over with; I'm going to take you out to dinner." I smiled finally pushing his face away from mine. "How about movie and pizza?" I add with a wink, and Lincoln nodded, "Pizza, movie it is." he held his hand out for mine, and I lean up wrapping my hand around the nap of his neck kissing him deeply.

"Are you happier now?" Lincoln asked brushing his free hand in my hair, and then other taking the last pulls of his smoke, I take the last few of mine. "I'm ok." I add with a smile.

"Well glad I'm not interrupting anything." Veronica said walking towards Lincoln and me.

"What you want?" Lincoln said trying to hold back his frustration, and I just stand still trying to stay calm.

"Look I'm sorry about class, just I come here because I wanted to know." she pursed trying to not look at me and Lincoln together. "Linc, did you beat Lil's dad?" Her voice was soft, and I now place a hand on Lincoln's arm, he looked insulted.

"No, I made a promise to Lily I wouldn't, and I didn't." Veronica nodded to this answer, and I let Lincoln's arm go.

"Veronica, did Becca, is she going to repeat what she said in class to the police?" I now start feeling that feeling in my stomach. Veronica didn't look at me, but played with a ring on her right hand. "Well no, she just wants you to be mad enough to get into another fight." Her eyes finally find mine, and we hear the lunch bell ringing to say the next classes would be starting soon.

I walk into gym class, and it's the only lesson me and Lincoln are apart. I move to my gym locker, and open it looking at my change of closes. I close the locker after taking my clothes out jumping. "Veronica!" I feel surprised to see her next to me with her gym clothes. "What are you doing?" I now placed my clothes down watching her starting to change.

"I thought you like the company." She explained taking off her shirt replacing it with her west pine high school polo shirt. I tried to do my normal routine of getting dressed, but felt Veronica wanting conversation. "I'm fine on my own; don't your minions miss you?" I point over to her friends who look more confused than me.

"Well I think they can live without me…" she replied getting into her gym shorts, and I now don't know what else to say. I get changed now listening to her prattle on about college, and I fell out of place. This was the girl who I'm now with her ex. It doesn't seem right, but I just try and be pleasant to her.

Stepping into the gymnasium I go to stand near the volley ball court, and Veronica stood next to me, I felt like this lesson was going be annoying. Why didn't I just skip it like always?

"Miss Carlin, your wanted in the guidance councillor's office, Miss Lillian Carlin, you are wanted in the guidance councillor's office!"

I take a deep breath, and turn away to leave the gym and Veronica is watching me leave.

When I got to the office, I felt a lump forming in my throat; I knocked on the door, and then sighed.

"Come in." a voice called me and I walked in slowly, I'd never been to this office before, and now a small woman, who looked younger than me.

"Hello Lillian, would you take a seat?" she asked pointing to a sofa, and I sit down feeling weird, I didn't even change out my gym clothes.

"I'm sorry to take you out of class, but I feel we should have a chat." she smiled sweetly to me, and I placed my hands between my knees. "No need to worry, I'm Miss Waters. I just want you to feel relaxed with me." she smiled more.

"so lets start with, how are you today?" he hands relaxed as she moved from her desk, now to an armchair near the sofa I was on.

"Well I'm fine…" I reply looking to a clock on the wall, I didn't like the way this was going.

"Well I think, after the happenings of the weekend, you might want to tell me, how that made you feel?" she pressed forward, and I kept gazing at the clock.

"I'm fine." I say bluntly, and she sighs.

"Look Lillian, you can tell me?" she leaned forward, and the pursed her lips. "Your best friend, he beat your father."

I suddenly snap my eyes to hers, and felt my face glow red.

"Lincoln didn't do anything!" I snapped and then glared darkly. "Who ever told you that was lying!" I now fold my arms around my chest.

Miss Waters stare, her eyes falling to the phone. "Well the, police have been contacted, there was witnesses…" she spoke softly. I jump to my feet.

"What the Fuck, you stupid bitch!" I now hear the sirens, and then rush from her office. I could hear the noise as I got to Lincoln's shop class; he was being cuffed and taken away.

"I didn't do anything!" he spat at the officer cuffing him, "Lil, tell them!" his eyes find mine, and I feel tears falling down my eyes starting to rush towards the, another officer was now holding me back.

"Lincoln!" I screamed trying to get free, "He didn't do it!" I shouted, but the officer was to strong, and I watch as the man I loved got dragged out the school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I was pasting the living room, and I felt like my temper was getting worse, I tried to sit down, but every time I sat, my mind would wonder.

"Lil, please you're making me dizzy!" Michael snapped holding his head, and I stop dead in my track. "This isn't going to do much." Michael now added standing beside me holding my shoulder.

"Michael, he's your brother, we have to do something." my voice felt like a hidden rage, I wasn't mad at Michael, but I wasn't going to get emotional about it.

"Lil, we can't do much." Michael sighed, and then watched the clock on the wall; I followed his eyes, and then bit my lip.

Well, I have to give a statement." I started looking to my fingers, and Michael sighed.

"Lily, you weren't with Linc, when it happened." Michael slowly said, and I clenched my fist. "I mean, he could have done it." Michael guided his face now, and I stare.

"I believe him when he said he didn't do it, I am not going to let him do time for something he didn't do!" I now find my jacket, and rushing for the front door. "There is only one person who can claim his innocence." I shout, and Michael was behind me. "You're going to visit your dad." Michael replied, and I nod. "Well I'm coming with you." He added finding his jacket putting it on, "I don't want you alone."

Getting to the intensive care unit I felt out of place. Around me I could see grieving people, and then I see his bed. Michael stood solid by my side, and I never realised how much of a great friend Michael was for me, and his hand holding my arm, I slowly see my father, he was laying there staring at me.

"Come to tell me how evil I am?" he spat out, and it looked painful for him to speak, but I stand still shaking my head.

"I'm not going to do that, I want you to tell the police that Lincoln wasn't involved in your beating." my voice is dull, and he now laughed into a coughing fit. Michael held my arm still as a clench my fist.

"Well I could, but then I'd like him to see a good stretch in prison, yes he turns eighteen, and then transferred to a adult facility." he smiled, but on his face it didn't seem like a smile more of a snarl.

"Lincoln didn't do this, why you lying?" I spat feeling my temper building; I wanted to finish him off.

"No Lincoln didn't do it, I half expected him to, and after what I did I knew you wouldn't keep quiet about my ways for long." his one eye focused on me, the other was beaten so badly it wouldn't open at all.

"You're going to ruin his life, so you can keep him away from me!" I couldn't help but feel like smacking him. "How could you do such a thing?" my voice short in breath, and my hands clamped down on the side of his bed.

"I don't want him to have you." he snapped, and I felt confused. "You're mine." he snapped, and I held my fists till the skin of my knuckles turned white.

"I hate you, you are not my father!" I spat, and he just laughs. His monitor beeps softly.

"Well I could have told you that, years ago…" his voice smooth, and I tilt my head, and Michael glares. "What!" I snap.

"Your lovely mother, my ex wife, cheated on me when you was conceived, I was away for business." his eyes focused on me, and I turn away.

"I was stuck with a child I never wanted, but to hell if I am going to have you be with some punk kid!" he snapped.

"His not a punk kid, I love him!" I reply feeling myself getting angry, "I can't believe this!" I throw my hands in the air, "you are going to burn in hell!" I glared at him.

Michael stared at me with wide eyes, "Lil, I think we have what we want…" he held up Mark's video camera. "I think we have what we need." he snickered to the man who I wanted out my life forever.

Mr. Carlin glared, and stared to me, "you dirty little whore!" he spat making his monitors beep crazy, and he then reached out for me, and I step back. "You fucking little useless shit!" his voice was going crazy.

"Goodbye…" I quickly stamp on the power lead to his ventilator, and monitors.

He gasped sharply, and me and Michael walk away, Michael glancing back to the bed in the privet room, no one saw what I did, but Michael wasn't sure to be scared, or worried for my behalf.

I press play on the VCR, and Veronica was sitting with me and Michael, her eyes avoided mine, but Michael couldn't stop staring.

"You killed him!" Veronica spoke softly, and I glare at her. "You, murdered your father." her voice scared.

"He wasn't my father, plus no one can prove a thing." I said now looking to his confession.

"See it's him saying Lincoln didn't do it." I pointed the moment out, and I now sigh, "We just need get this to the police, and he will be free." My voice was a dark calm, and Michael plays with his fingers, and then looking to Veronica.

"Lil, are you sure, I mean, do you think it would work?" his hand played with the video camera, and then sighed. Veronica bit her lip looking to Michael.

"Well it's good enough." Veronica smiled, "It's him, and it's him confessing, but Lil, it shows you was the last person there, before, he died." she said watching my face.

"If you hand this in, it proves you murdered him." she tried to not sound harsh.

My hands pressed tight together, and I listened to the Doctor talk, they hospital called Sally, and she drove me to the hospital.

"Well his monitor was unplugged, but the cause of his death was a secession of heart attacks." he then looked to me, then Sally. "We plugged his monitors back in, but he suffered the heart attack suddenly." his eyes scanning mine. "We knew you did It." his voice firm and Sally stared at me.

"Well as you are not the cause of his death, you will be contacted with his health insurance claims." he spoke carefully. "Another family member had been contacted, and they offered to take you in if you want." he added, and I look to Sally.

"That is Aunt Amelia, she lives in Florida." I stated watching Sally, and she placed a hand on my knee. "I mean it Lil, you are always welcome, and my home is your home." her voice soft, then turning to the doctor. "Will the funeral be here, or in Florida?"

He then played with some paper work on his desk, then watched me, "That information will be from Lillian's aunt, and a lawyer should contact Lillian about the money she has from Mr. Carlin's health insurance plan." he smiled to Sally, and then to me. "I am deeply sorry for your lose." he said the last part as part of the job, the fact everyone in the room knew I didn't care if he died. I got to my feet looking to Sally, and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Can we go to the Police station?" I spoke softly, and she nodded.

"I think Linc be happy to see you." she walked us out the building, and my nerves felt frayed, I just hope this tape would help.

Getting in the passenger seat Sally took a deep breath, she started the car. "Lil, I don't want you to get your hopes up with this tape. I've heard that, well a few people see Lincoln and a few other kids leaving your house that morning." she drove slowly, and kept her eyes on the road, I didn't know what to say, but I kept my hands in my lap.

"Lil, I don't want to sound mean, I just want you to understand, as much as I care about Lincoln, I know his not so innocent."

My gaze was no out the window, I watch the road, and Sally tries not to speak. "Sally, I know what his like, I know he does dealings with gangs, and that he earns money for being muscle, get away driver." my voice soft and my eyes focused. "But I believe him when he told me he didn't do It." my voice sure, and I see the station come into focus.

"Well Lillian." Officer Riddle smiled watching my face. "You have some information on your fathers killers." her voice didn't seem shock, but I stare. "Murder!" I now choke on the words. Sally held my shoulder carefully.

"Well since your father died, it' gone from a GBH charge to a manslaughter case." she then looked to a pen and pad. "So what have you got?" she asked, and I lift up the tape. "I got a confession." my hand holding the tape, and Officer Riddle took it from my hand, and then examined it. "What is on this tape then?" her eyes looking it over, and I take a deep breath. "Well Officer, it's a tape of John Carlin saying that Lincoln didn't beat him." I stared and tried not to glare. "Plus, the time of one thirty I was with Lincoln." I added, and Officer Riddle stared.

"Well we only have your word on that time, though the timing of your father."

"Mr Carlin!" I correct.

"Well it was estimated to have been between the time of one, and two." she stared, "How you know he didn't do It." her voice cautious.

"Because he told me he wouldn't do it." I now raise the tape again, "plus this is proof enough." I pushed in onto the desk.

Officer Riddle now took the tape, and walked over to the VCR and pushed the tape in before pressing play. The tape started, and I see the fight of me and Becca, and Sally sighed, "I think we can fast forward past this." she spoke softly watching me.

Officer Riddle then fast forwarded the tape.

we watched in silence, and Sally kept a hand on my arm, the video seemed to not be real, I knew that the man who disclaimed me as his daughter, and confessed Lincoln's innocence. When the video cut off to Mark chugging a keg of beer, Office Riddle turned the tape off.

"Well I think that was, interesting." she now played with the tape after taking it out, and then placed it on the desk.

"So how long was you and Lincoln together, and where?" she asked me, and I fiddled my hair.

"I found him sitting in the part at about one thirty, I was looking for him, Sally said he told her he was working, and when I found him we talked, then he followed Veronica. He was dating her, but he broke up with her to be with Me." my hands fiddled more, and Sally sighed.

"I can say this is an air tight alibi." she smiled to Sally, then me. "I'll fill out Lincoln's release papers, and Lillian, you can see him in his holding cell." she added picking up her phone.

I get to my feet when an escort arrived to take me to Lincoln. I felt happy, like this afternoon's events were just a bad dream. I see Lincoln sitting down on a bench, his hands in his hands, and I cough. His head shots up to meet mine, and then smiled.

"Hay, I got some good news, and some better news." I watched him quickly move from the bench to the bars.

"What would that be?" he said now taking my hands, and the Officer turned the other cheek.

"One, we got the evidence we need to get you out, and two, your out of here." His hands now squeezed mine. "Really?" his said excited, "Like tonight, me out." his eyes wildly exploring mine.

"Yes, paper work being done, but yes." my voice seem to be more pleasant, and he placed a hand on my face kissing me through the bars. "God I love you." he now spoke catching his breath.

"Well der!" I replied feeling my stomach spin, but then his eyes kept on me.

Getting back to Sally's house I smiled to the boxes in the hallway, and Sally's long boyfriend stood among them. I knew Sally had a boyfriend, but didn't know who he was, his brown eyes focused, and he smiled to Lincoln, and then me.

"So Sal, where do you want all these boxes?"

She rushes a hand trough her hair, then looked to the tall lean man, his dark hair was long, and he smiled bright. "Frank you can put them Lincoln's room." I turned to face her.

"Well I said your welcome here." she turned to Lincoln. "Don't make me regret this." she now smirked.

That night we ate spaghetti and ice cream for dessert. I then remember the man that I meet, what he said.

"Wait!" I now look to Frank at the dinner table, "You're the Frank, Lincoln did that work for." I now stare, and Sally now bit her lip, and me and Michael exchange looks.

"Yes, Lincoln did some driving for Me." his think Italian accent was more noticeable. "Plus my boys dealt with your problem." he nodded, and I smiled. "Yeah that made it worth it." he added and I turned to Sally.

"Well I think we should watch a movie." the subject now changes, and Lincoln placed a hand in mine.

"Want an early night?" he smiled sly, and I giggle.

I felt better, I knew that everything was going to better after this moment. I got a grand total of ten hundred thousand dollars in Mr. Carlin's will, aka my father by law.

I wouldn't get the money until I turned eighteen, but I didn't really care. I was with a family I knew and loved, and the man I would never forget as the man I love

**Years later!**

I knew Lincoln Burrows; I knew he was never capable of murder. So as I sit and watch the news of his last appeal lost, I can't beer it. The phone rings, and I pick it up.

I lived alone, I never really moved on when me and Lincoln had a falling out a few year back, when I found out about him being with another woman, and get her pregnant, I didn't know how to connect with Lincoln.

"Hello." I say listening to the breathing on the other end of the phone.

"Hay Lil, its Michael, I was wondering, could you help me out….?"

I smiled, and then bit my lip lightly. "Sure what ever you need Michael." I now know that I wasn't going to sit back, and let Lincoln die. I was going to hep Michael all I could.

**The End…. **_for now…_


End file.
